


On With the Show

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Playwriting, Ryan's twitch community - Freeform, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vagabonds have defeated Nayr and the town wants to show their appreciation. What a better way than to entertain the Vagabonds with a play? They did their best to keep the play a secret from all the Vagabonds until a few days before opening night and a certain Vagabond does not like being kept being out of the loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On With the Show

**Author's Note:**

> There is Script formatting in this one (well from what I remember of Script formatting). I combined it with regular fic style writing so reading this might be weird for some. But besides that, I hope you all enjoy the story.

Tabi walked into the MadHouse with a grin on her face. After they defeated Nayr, the Vagabonds have been enjoying some long overdue relaxation. The tavern was livelier than ever and was just filled with a happy atmosphere. This was missed for a long time. King and Jess were back to comparing weapons. The wait staff kept everything in order as well as spread the fun. Lotti and Cheryl were singing along with the live band that was there. This is the way things should be. Tabi was about to join her friends at her usual table, but then Fallz came racing in. 

“Hey, guys, awesome news!” she cheered gaining everyone’s attention. She had a huge grin on her face. 

“What’s up Fallz?” Skulls asked as she gave someone their ordered drinks. 

“The theatre is holding a play for us.” 

“A play?” Lotti said gaining interest immediately. Fallz nodded. 

“Yeah; they wanted to show the town’s appreciation for protecting everyone so they’re throwing a special play for us.” Everyone was cheering. This was gonna be great. A play is the sort of entertainment everyone needed after the recent events. However, Tabi wore frown on her face. 

“I heard nothing about this. I just left the theater,” she said. Fallz shrugged. 

“Well, you are a Vagabond Tabi. They probably kept it a secret from you so you could be as surprised as everyone else.” Tabi noddd and then smiled. 

“I guess. Hey, can you tell Lotti and Cheryl something came up. I need to help my family out with something.” Fallz nodded. 

“Yeah sure. You’re going to be at the play though right? It’s three days from now.” 

“Don’t worry I’ll be there,” Tabi said and left the tavern. A serious look overcame her face. “And I’ll be the star if the theatre wants me to or not.” 

=================

Fallz was on the lookout for Tabi. All of the Vagabonds were in their seats at the theater except for her. Tabi loved the theater, so why would she miss this? She turned around when Cheryl put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Tabi will show up eventually. She wouldn’t miss this for the world,” she said and Fallz nodded. The two went to take their seats and the lights began to dim. A person walked out on the stage and the crowd began to applaud. The person smiled and put his hand up to silence the crowd. 

“Thank you all for arriving tonight. Tonight’s production is in honor of the Vagabonds for protecting our town from the insane sorcerer who tried to take the throne,” she said and the crowd applauded again. Some of the Vagabonds waved to the crowd. The woman on stage silenced them once more. “To honor them tonight, the Deasaich Droch-Rùnach theater will present to you all Das Leiden der Königin.” 

The applause erupted and the person left the stage. The curtain rose to reveal a woman dressed in warrior clothes and a sad look on her face. Around her were fallen bodies. 

ZWE: Why....why must I stand as watch as those around me suffer by her hand?! They throw themselves out there to protect me on to fall! (Throws sword aside and kneels beside one of the bodies) Why do you thrust yourself out there for me? Is this the true curse of being a queen? 

SOLDIER: (Comes running up behind ZWE with SOLDIER2) Queen Zwe, we must return to the palace! It’s not safe here. 

ZWE: (Stands to look at SOLDIER) Very well, but make sure those who have died are returned to their families and those who are still living are attended to. 

SOLDIER: Yes, my queen. 

ZWE: (Looks out into the distance) If this is the curse I am forced to bear, I will not fight this war. I must protect my people...even if it meets defeat. (Looks to SOLDIER2) Go on ahead and inform the council I am preparing a surrender. 

SOLDIER2: MY QUEEN! 

ZWE: Too many have died in this war and it does nothing but send the kingdom towards a state of ruin. I will not let that happen. 

SOLDIER2: But what of your title? What of the Blood Queen?

ZWE: Let the title die along with this war. No one shall suffer from this but me, do you understand? 

SOLDIER2: (bows) Yes, my queen. 

The play went on and the Vagabonds were captivated. The queen was making sacrifice after sacrifice for her kingdom. Rulers from other lands would come and mock her for her surrender, but she accepted them and never fought against them. This frustrated her people, but they knew what the queen was doing. She was avoiding conflict as much as possible because of what the last war did to her people. It was a heavy weight to bear, but she was the queen. This was her fate. She would remain within her castle, afraid to face her people, until she had to leave her kingdom in order to work out a trading deal so her people may recover from the war. However, when she returned, her people were far off from the road to recovery. 

Houses were burning. People were hungry, sick, and wounded in the streets. Even the soldiers were struggling to stay alive. The queen was furious. In the distance, she saw a soldier missing a few of his limbs and was slowly dying. 

ZWE: (Runs to fallen SOLDIER and kneels at his side): What happened here?! 

SOLDIER: (coughs out blood) Queen Zwe...you’ve returned...

ZWE: Stay with me SOLDIER. What happened? I’ve only been gone for a month! 

SOLDIER: (talks weakly) She...She came out of nowhere. She appeared the same day you left.... And wreaked havoc onto the kingdom. She assigned herself the role as queen and.... The people have tried....to overthrow her....for you but....it was a losing battle.....(Eyes begin to close) 

ZWE: SOLDIER! SOLDIER stay with me! 

SOLDIER: (Offers ZWE sword) Please, your majesty. Take up the sword again. On behalf...of the people...I’m sorry....we couldn’t fix this...for you....(Dies) 

ZWE: (Silently cries and stands with sword in hand. Looks towards the castle) Whoever you are... you will pay for what you have done! (Races off towards the castle) 

(Scene changes to the throne room and reveals a tortured DANCER, CITIZEN, SOLDIER3, CITIZEN2 on the ground and HEWA KEIKI sitting on the throne with the crown on her head) 

HEWA KEIKI: (Laughing) Come one. Where’s that dance you wanted to show me?! 

The actors and actresses faltered as they heard the voice that suddenly spoke. Fallz and Cheryl sat up immediately. They knew that voice anywhere. 

“Tabi?” they said at the same time. Indeed, Tabi was sitting there on the throne with an evil grin on her face in the full costume of the villain. How on earth did she get there?! One of the actors shook his head and went on with the play.

DANCER: I won’t dance for someone who tortures her people! Queen ZWE will soon return and put a stop to you! 

HEWA KEIKI: (Laughs again) Aw, come on. Don't think of it as torture. I'm only helping your kingdom to be all the more better for me. Trust me. I'm a much better ruler than that other queen. And thanks to my magic, you'll never think about her again. (Hops off throne to cast spell on DANCER) 

ZWE: (Sees a knife not far from position and throws it at HEWA KEIKI) Enough! 

HEWA KEIKI: (Avoids the knife and glares at ZWE) I don’t remember inviting you to the party. 

DANCER & CITIZEN: Queen ZWE! 

CITIZEN2: Thank the gods for your return! (runs towards ZWE but lightning stops him from going any further) 

HEWA KEIKI: (Glares at CITIZEN2, CITIZEN, and DANCER) Um, excuse me? Hi. Yeah, hi. Uh, who is the star here? I just want you to point- Yeah, that's right. It's me, right?

ZWE: Star? Who do you think you are barging into my kingdom and torturing my people?! (Points sword at HEWA) 

HEWA: (Giggles) Oh, silly me. I haven’t introduced myself. I am HEWA KEIKI! The most powerful sorceress across the land. I heard how this kingdom just had a terrible queen and I decided I should show these people what a real ruler looks like. 

CITIZEN: A real ruler?! You walked into the kingdom and started casting magic onto everyone! 

HEWA: That’s because I wanted to give everyone the warmest of greetings. And now, everyone loves me! 

DANCER: I would rather die than show you any love! 

HEWA: (Frowns)(Speaks in somber voice) Hmm...maybe it'll take some convincing for you to do what I want. (Places hand on DANCER’S face) 

DANCER: (Screams in agony until HEWA removes hand) How shall I perform for you, my lovely Queen HEWA? 

HEWA: (Giggles)(Speaks in cheery voice) That’s more like it! I want you to do your best dance ever!

DANCER: As you wish. (Begins to dance) 

ZWE: (Readies sword) Do you honestly think I will stand by and watch you use my people like tools?! 

HEWA: (Frowns and starts to lightly brush hair with fingers)(Speaks in somber voice) I wouldn’t call them tools. That’s too mean. They’re more like... precious little toys. 

ZWE: (Growls and charges towards HEWA) I will NOT stand for this. 

The battle between Zwe and Hewa was intense. Hewa would fling magic at Zwe, but the queen would dodge every attack fired at her. When she got close to Hewa, she went to attack her head, but Hewa was slippery. She dodged the attack and placed a fireball right at Zwe’s stomach. Zwe had to back away because of the pain. Hewa would then take the chance to shock her with lightning. Zwe was forced on the defensive and tried to avoid most of Hewa’s attacks, but it wasn’t long until she fell to the floor. 

HEWA: (Speaks in a high and mighty voice) I'm glad we're all having a good time! Well, I know I'm having a good time. And to be honest, that's all that matters.

ZWE: (coughing out blood from injuries) You...will not...win... 

HEWA: (Giggles and speaks in cutesy voice) What's wrong? Don't wanna say that I'm the best? But, it'll sound soooo much better coming from you. So, please. Say it. For me? Hmm?

ZWE: (Notices CITIZEN3 coming up behind with a sword) Alright....you are... the best opponent...I’ve ever faced....but.... 

CITIZEN3: (Goes to stab HEWA in the chest) 

HEWA: (Blocks the attack and sends CITIZEN3 flying across the room) (Speaks in High and Mighty Voice) Did you honestly think that would-

ZWE: (Stabs HEWA in the chest with sword) But victory is mine! 

HEWA: (Falls to the floor lifelessly) 

DANCER: (Breaks out of spell and runs towards ZWE) My Queen! We must get you treated right away! 

ZWE: (Falls to floor in exhaustion) See to the people in town first. They need more assistance than I do. 

DANCER: (Smiles sadly) With all do respect, your majesty, but you have suffered enough for us. It is now time for us to suffer for you. We are nothing without our Blood Queen. 

ZWE: (Smiles) I suppose....you are right... 

The play went on with its final scene and by the time the curtain fell, everyone was erupting in applause. The curtain rose once more and revealed the cast of the play. Everyone was cheering as they took their bow. The lady from the beginning appeared on stage once more and silenced the audience. 

“We thank you all for coming and that you enjoyed out play. Though, we did have a surprise cast member. We weren’t even expecting it,” she said and Tabi giggled. 

“You weren’t keeping me out of this play. It’s what you guys get for hiding it from me in the first place.” 

“But happened to our original actress?” 

“Oh she’s... preoccupied.” 

“Tabitha...” 

“I’m joking. I was originally going to steal the Zwe role, but the actress playing Hewa had gotten sick, so I took this role instead, and I have to say I enjoyed it.” The lady sighed. 

“I should expect no less from you. Anyway, thank you again audience, and we hope to see you at our next production.” 

The cast took one last bow and the curtain closed. Fallz and Cheryl couldn’t help but chuckle. That’s their TabiKat. You could never keep her out of the spotlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewa Keiki: Evil Child in Hawaiian 
> 
> Das Leiden der Königin: Suffering Queen in German 
> 
> Zwe is off of Zwerve which is Dutch for Vagabond
> 
> ^ This is what happenes when I can't come up with names... which is most of the time. Hope you all enjoyed the story. I have no idea what the next Tavern fic is gonna be. I'll probably come up with something.


End file.
